


and yes, you can keep the frog.

by rems



Series: fairmount [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: also i guess i have to do the heavy-lifting in the fairmount content department huh, the other kids are also in this but like not as much so evans the only one who gets a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rems/pseuds/rems
Summary: one calm day.





	1. evan

"What do you have there?"

"It's a frog!" Evan holds up his new friend for the doctor to see.

"Ah! So it is! Be careful with him-"

"Eeeeew, you're gonna get warts, Ev!" Steph yells from where she's running towards them, green dress mud-stained.

Doctor Corenthal sighs with a small smile. "Stephanie, your dress? Again?" She hugs him around the waist and gives him her biggest grin as an apology. He pats her head with a chuckle and says, "It's alright, but your clothes'll get worn out if we have to wash them all three times a day, you know." She shrugs happily and turns to talk to Evan about his frog. Corenthal looks around the yard, spotting Jeffery sitting up in a tree, reading a book, Vincent just below him on the swing.

He turns to go inside when a hand tugs at his pant leg. He turns and finds Evan looking up at him, lips pouting and eye's wide. "Can I please please _please_ keep him?" Evan asks, holding up the little frog for Corenthal to see again.

"I'm not sure Evan, it would be a lot of work and I don't want him to die--"

"He won't, I'll be so good and feed him and take care of him all the time, I promise, please Dad?" Evan suddenly smacks a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. "I- I- I mean Doctor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Corenthal puts a hand on his shoulder and gets down on his level.

"Evan, would you _like_ to call me dad? It's okay if you want to, I am your legal parent now." Evan thinks for a moment, shuffling his feet, knocking the toes of his shoes together. He nods, puffing out his cheeks. Corenthal smiles and ruffles his hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Alright then, dad it is." Evan smiles up at him. "And yes, you can keep the frog."


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie sits at the table, little legs swinging over the edge of the chair as she colors in her drawing. Evan is on the floor next to her, playing with the dog, and they chatter on and off.

"Ah, hello Evan, Steph, I was wondering where the two of you had gone off to," Doctor Corenthal says as he walks into the dinning room. He gives Evan a quick pat on the head as he moves to Steph's side. "And what are you drawing, my dear?"

"It's a big dog but it's also like an elephant," she explains, not looking up from the paper.

"Mmm," he says. She brushes some hair out of her face, most of it having fallen out of the ribbon pinning it to the back of her head. He takes the ribbon out and pulls the front of her hair around to the back of her head and ties it up again, all while Stephanie continues. She hums her thanks and scribbles some clouds and a sun onto her picture.

"There!" She sits back and smiles up at Corenthal triumphantly. He hums and leans back over her to examine her art. He puts a hand to his chin and furrows his eyebrows, feigning deep concentration.

"Mmm, this is beautiful. Truly a masterpiece. Shall I take it to a museum?" Steph snorts and pushes his arm. Corenthal chuckles and kisses the top of her head, then takes her drawing and holds it up. "Well, I can't get this into a museum, but would the refridgerator work?"

"Mhm!"

Corenthal hums softly and walks to the kitchen, Steph following at his heels. He stands before the fridge for a moment, tapping his chin. Then he sticks it on the top left corner, right next to one of Jeff's short stories and Vinnie's drawing of an octopus.

"There we go, how's that?"

Steph taps her chin, imitating Corenthal's stance, then nods firmly. "Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is little and dumb but thats how it b around here!

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so niche im crying please love and cherish the fairmount kids and corenthal theyre so good  
> its also ridiculously late rn so this is teeny tiny but ill probs write more we'll see


End file.
